


Just a photograph

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Robert finds a photograph that brings back memories.





	Just a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around on photoshop and distressed one of the wedding photos and up sprung this.
> 
> I don't know if I like it or not but I'm posting it because I hate stuff sitting in my files that isn't posted.

It’s just a photograph

It’s when he’s clearing out a random drawer that he finds it, crumpled, scratched and covered in coffee stains left over from the nights he sat staring at it. It’s been years, exactly two decades and usually he can keep the memories hidden, buried away, but not today.

It’s a different life.

He’s a different person.

But now, looking at this photograph he’s right back there, the place he left, again, vowing that this time he wouldn’t go back. This time he hadn’t no matter how much he’d wanted to.

There’s nothing in that photograph to give a hint of what was going on, what would happen. It’s just a photograph of two happy newlyweds

Just a photograph.

He’d like to say he hasn’t thought about him, that he’d moved on, and he has but it isn’t like he’s not always there at the back of his mind. 

He has moved on, the framed photo of a smiling couple on the shelf evidence of that and he’s happy with the life he’s built for himself, for them both but every now and then he wonders.

If they’d waited. 

If they hadn’t fought. 

If he’d never taken his ring off.

If he’d never made that phone call.

He’s stopped wondering what his Dad would think about his life, his choices. He doesn’t wonder what Vic or Diane would say and their opinions wash over him now, when he speaks to them. His opinion though, that still makes him stop, makes him think twice.

He should get rid of it, probably one of the only things he has left from back then. No one knows about the other, his wedding ring, that he wore for so long, too long probably. He could never part with it, can’t part with the photograph either.

Because it’s not just a photograph.

It’s a reminder.

Of everything he’s lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @nooneelsecomesclose17 on tumblr, please come pay me a visit :)


End file.
